"Knockout"
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * * |type=Sniper |grade= |released=16.7.0 |efficiency/_damage= 35 (max) |fire_rate=75 |capacity=5/10 |mobility=110 |accuracy= |range= |upgrades= "Knockout" Up1 "Knockout" Up2 |theme=Police/military themed |cost= 360 (Initially) 25 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 17 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 Spring Breakout update. It is obtained for a limited time from the Tactical Police Trader Van. It can be upgraded to the "Knockout" Up1. Appearance It utilizes the same weapon base as the Combat Sniper Rifle, with different parts and accessories. It has a black stock with a black butt and a black cheek rest. It is connected to a desert tan buffer tube. The rifle itself has a modular design, featuring a black pistol grip, a black bolt handle, a grey bolt, and a black scope with a grey red dot sight mounted on top and a flashlight. The weapon also features a medium sized handguard with a grey barrel and muzzle. Strategy It deals high damage for its level bracket, capable of one shotting a player when fully upgraded. This is paired with its average fire rate, low ammo capacity but decent mobility. Tips *It is capable of killing enemies in one shot to the body at a 20% chance to do so, when fully upgraded. *Use the scope to your advantage, try sniping from a high place and picking off anyone in sight. *This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. **It is highly recommended to locate for any Ammo Pickups whenever possible. *Use this to weaken enemy armor, and then finish them off with a Primary weapon. *Because it is a sniper, go into long range maps such as Sniper Forts or D-Day for the best game-play. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *Use weapons that slow the opponent down so you can easily shoot them. *The bolt rotation is somewhat moderate, meaning if in a head on battle against an enemy, *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel, then strafe around while moving as the high mobility allows you to decrease the chances of getting hit. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. *Strafe while jumping to minimize the damage from the weapon. *Flank around the user then use a melee weapon to deal quick damage and then pull back. *Avoid getting into the line of sights of users, try opting for alternative paths or indoor areas. *Try to get into close-ranged combat with a shotgun or a fast firing weapon. *Take out users when they are reloading. Attributes *'Single Shots' *'10x Zoom' *'Armor Piercing': Deals 25% more damage to armor points, with a -12% damage penalty against health points. *'Critical Damage': Has a 20% chance to deal 50% more damage. Upgrades *"Knockout" Up1 *"Knockout" Up2 Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Escort Theme Police/military themed Weapon Setups It is recommended to equip a Primary weapon to fend off enemies at close range. Trivia * It is somewhat based off of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_MSR Remington MSR]. *According to its weapon description, it was originally used by special forces teams before being adopted to law enforcement agencies due to the rise of criminal activity. External Links *Scope - Cris *Stock - Ilya Nekipelov Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Piercing Category:Critical Damage Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van